


The Sea of Trees

by Dendrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Canon Disabled Character, Exploring, I just need to establish why they're there, Journal writing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbians, Sorry for the first few chapters being short, Summer Camp, deers, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendrite/pseuds/Dendrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world instead of oceans there’s a forest. The deeper you go the taller the trees get and the scarier the animals get. They also get bigger and bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Scout has grown up in the city and never been to the forest, but now her parents are making her go to a summer sleep away camp right next to the forest.

This was the first full year that Scout had had her prosthetic leg. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her parents were forcing her to go to a summer camp. She lived in the city so she hadn’t ever seen the forest just heard stories about. Barely anyone had actually been in the forest. Most were actually terrified of it. There were some rumors about it going around her school, but she didn’t give a crap about that jazz.

 

The camp was supposed to be a get-a-way for girls. She didn’t really know what they did, but she had to admit she was a little excited, but a lot nervous. She had never been good around new people.

 

She swung her legs off the bed.

 

“Might as well get packed.” Scout mumbled.

 

She got up and walked out of her room.

 

“Hey mom!” She yelled.

 

“Yeah?” Her mom yelled back.

 

“Where’s my duffle bag?” She yelled.

 

“Uh. In my room I think!”

  
“Thank you!”  
  
Scout went down the hall to her mom’s room. She went to the closet and pulled out the navy blue duffle bag. She was going to have to pack clothes for three months. She was starting to get a bit stressed out about leaving home for that long, and having to meet new people.


	2. Ida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ida has been moving all around her entire life. Her parents fight and it's been getting so bad that they're sending her away to a sleep away camp.

Ida was packing her bags as fast as possible. Her parents were fighting and she couldn’t handle it anymore. She wanted to leave asap. Her little brother came into her room with tears running down his face.

 

“Why are mommy and daddy fighting!” He whinned.

 

“It’s nothing come here.” She said waving her hand to signal him to come over.

 

She hugged him then said, “Do you want to listen to my music?”

 

“Yes please.” He said with his puppy eyes.

 

They walked over to her laptop and she plugged in her headphones and slipped them over Connor’s head. She played a piano song that she had. She actually had an entire playlist for her brother to comfort him.

  
She went back to packing.


	3. Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi was raised by her father after her mother died during child birth. She became deaf when she was six.

Naomi had been begging to go to this summer camp for a year and her dad finally let her go. She was packing all her sweaters and jeans. She felt her dad tap on her shoulder.

 

‘Are you almost done packing?’ He signed.

 

‘Yeah. I’m almost done.” She signed ‘Okay. Do you know where my sport clothes are?’

 

‘In the wash. Do you want me to get them?’ He asked.

 

‘Yeah. Thanks.’ She signed.

 

Her dad went down to the dryer and fished out her sports shorts and t-shirts while she continued packing. When he came back to her room she was reading a book. She looked over at him.

 

‘Do you promise to be good at camp?’ He asked.

 

‘No.’ She signed.

 

‘Good because I’m not sending you away to that camp for you to turn into a different daughter.” He signed with a slight laugh.

 

‘Ready?’

  
‘Yes. Let’s go.’


	4. Emery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emery was in a car crash when she was eight that caused her to become mute. She has grown up with her mom and her two brothers.

Emery was hyped. She lived in the an apartment building, but she was homeschooled do to bullying at her. She didn’t really have any friends besides her brothers. They were helping her pack.

 

“Hey. How many shirts do you need?” Shawn, her oldest brother, asked.

 

‘I don’t know like five or seven’ Emery signed.

 

“‘Kay. Seven it is.” Henry, her younger older brother, said.

 

‘Thanks. Do you guys want some pudding?’ Emery asked.

 

“Yeah. I’ll take one.” Henry and Shawn in unison. They high-fived.

 

Emeryl practically jumped down the stairs and actually jumped over the kitchen counter. She swung open the fridge. She grabbed four puddings before she heard her mom walk into the kitchen.

 

“So are you excited for camp?” She asked.

 

Emery nodded vigorously while signing ‘Yes!’

 

“Well it’s tomorrow so are you all packed?” She asked.

 

‘Yes.’ She signed.

 

“Your toothbrush? (‘No’) Chapstick? (‘No’) Towel? (‘No’)”

 

This went on for a bit before Emery went back to grab the rest of the necessities.


	5. Poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poke was born blind so she has become pretty accustom to it. She was adopted by a wealthy family that lived in the city when she was fourteen. Before that she had been in the foster system for six years. She now has four siblings.

Poke was finishing packing when she heard the dinner bell ring.

 

“Poke. Di-” Chris, the brother that was closest in age to, said before he was interrupted.

 

“I know.” Poke snapped.

 

“‘Kay. Last one doesn’t get to choose their steak,” He said.

 

“Like I’ve been able to do that before.” Poke said with a cheeky smile.

 

“True. True.” He said walking down the hall.

 

Poke went down the stairs and out to the dining hall. She sat in her seat. The table was sat from youngest closest to the where the dining hall entrance and oldest in the back. Poke was sat right in middle of everyone. Her mom was with the younger kids and her dad with the older. Chris put some steak, mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli, and salad. She was probably only going to eat half.

 

“So Poke. Are you excited for camp?” Her dad asked.

 

“Yes. It’ll be nice to finally meet some people outside of this family.” Poke said with a slight smile.

 

“What? Are we not good enough for you?” Alex, her oldest brother, joked.

 

“Yep, and that’s why I’m leaving you,” She joked back.

 

“You're not actually going to leave are you sissy?” Marry, her youngest sister asked.

  
“Just for a couple months.” Poke said softly.


End file.
